villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butch Dog
Butch (formerly known as Spike in early shorts) is an animated cartoon character, an antropromophic Irish dog and usually a recurring antagonist. His name was changed to Butch to avoid confusion with Spike from the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Villainous Acts *In his first appearance "Bad Luck Blackie", he maliciously torments a small white innocent kitten. Eventually, he frightens the kitten to obtain the whistle and turns the black cat white to take advantage of his defense and luck as an attempt to continuously harass the kitten before delivering a horrific beatdown, until the kitten turns himself black to save his bodyguard, leading the dog to flee in terror after swallowing the whistle that causes heavy objects to land on him. *In his first pairing with Droopy being "Wags to Riches" (including remake: "Millionaire Droopy"), a millionaire ends up leaving his fortune to Droopy. Upon the revelation that the fortune will revert to Butch once Droopy dies, he attempts to take advantage of that to kill Droopy using various deadly traps in order to keep the fortune all to himself (Briefly turning into a skunk to display his nature). Finally, when he tries to frame Droopy as a mad dog, but gets mistaken for being rabid and gets caught by the dog catcher. *In "The Chump Champ", he competes against Droopy in a series of athletic contests. Eventually, he decides to cheat his way against Droopy in every round but fails miserably. Until then, he hypocritically tricks and frames Droopy for cheating in every sport while showing no gratitude to keep the Queen of Sports of his dreams to himself. Although he won (ironically by cheating), Butch runs away while being chased by the Queen, who is revealed to be ugly. *In "Daredevil Droopy", Butch's villainous deeds remain similar to the short above. Only except that he and Droopy are in a competition for a daredevil circus acrobat's job. In the end, his attempt to kill both Droopy and the ringmaster result in the tent pole crashing on him. *In "Droopy's Good Deed", he is portrayed as a vagabond and overhears about Droopy in a Boy Scout competition to win a free trip to Washington to meet President Harry Truman as award. He replaces Droopy's opponent to win the award. While Droopy tries to be fair to bargain with him in a charismatic manner, Butch shows no gratitude to keep the reward to himself as he tries to murder Droopy with every dirty trick in the book, thus backfiring. *In "Droopy's Double Trouble", Butch (once again as a hobo) asks Droopy if he can put him up for a little since he hasn't been in good luck for quite a while. As Droopy reluctantly agrees, Butch reveals his true colours as he attempts to take advantage of Droopy within everything he has. What he didn't count on is that Droopy's twin brother Drippy attacking him when Droopy leaves his sight. *In "Deputy Droopy", he and The Wolf are outlaws who attempt to steal gold from the Sheriff's safe. Even though they gagged Droopy, he keeps trying to make noise for the Sheriff to hear before they finally give up after being blown up with dynamite and put themselves in jail. *"Grin and Share It" represents, by far, his biggest deed of outright villainy. Where he tries to make Droopy believe that their companionship was the biggest thing to come in mind when attempting to have equal shares of gold they've been mining for as of 20 years. When they finally struck a pile of gold out, Droopy cheers and hopefully manages to have an equal amount of gold for such a loving team they made as a celebration. The greedy dog refuses and attempts to murder Droopy to claim all the gold for himself as he makes a deal with Droopy based on a scam document to whoever survives gets all the gold. He eventually snaps at the end after every failed attempt of killing his partner, and maliciously tries to murder Droopy with a failed trick. Leading to his explosive death as karma. *"One Droopy Knight" casts Butch and Droopy as two brave knights attempting to slay a dragon to win the love of a princess. As Butch shows off against him, he then becomes foiled as he gets molded into a metal can. *In "Mutts About Racing", Butch and Droopy compete as race car drivers to win $100,000,000. Butch becomes arrogant and plans schemes to stop Droopy in the process, but of course, fails miserably as he gets defeated in a car crash by the end through a dead end. *In "Droopy Leprechaun", Butch mistakenly confuses Droopy for a real leprechaun. He eventually claims to be unselfish to Droopy despite attempting to take advantage of him to become a millionaire. *In "Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring", Butch appears in a fortunetelling home attempting to steal the powerful magic ring of Tom's sorcerer owner stuck on Jerry's head to himself. As Tom comes to the rescue against Butch and the black alley cat attempting to capture Jerry, his greediness still shows up but fails miserably as Tom freezes Butch and the antagonistic mob with the ring. He and the villainous mob returns unfrozen and all return to harass Tom at the end by chasing after him through the sunset. *In "Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes", he not only antagonizes Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy/Nibbles to kidnap Red for a reward despite her being falsely accused of a crime, but also antagonizes Droopy as he tried to kill him and get rid of him only to keep the reward and promotion to himself, unlike Droopy who fairly wondered who could've been the real criminal. Until Droopy arrests Moriarty, Tin, Pan, and Alley and chains the greedy dog to a fence. *Additionally, in the online game based on the film, he appears as an antagonistic obstacle along with Professor James Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley to stop Tom and Jerry from solving the mystery. *In "Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz", Butch appears as a Winkie Guard working for the Wicked Witch of the West with Droopy. *In "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz", Butch is working for The Nome King with Droopy. Trivia *In some episodes, he has an Irish accent. *Interestingly, Butch is by far the most ruthless and dangerous of Droopy's foes, easily outstripping The Wolf who was more harmless and less cruel and malicious in comparison to Butch. Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vandals Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:Burglars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Con Artists Category:Grey Zone Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains